Double Date with Raly & Zanessa
by amberbabydoll
Summary: Read the summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

_

* * *

_

Hi everyone!! I decided to do another story. Since Aly & Vanessa is in the movie "Rock On" if you guys heard, I decided to do a Raly story. It will take place years after POTF!!

_Story Summary: Aly & Vanessa have became close friends after filming the movie "Rock On" and they had hung out ever since. After Vanessa came back to California after shooting her movie "High School Musical 3", Vanessa calls Aly and invites her for a double date with her and Zac. Who is her mystery date? Is it Raviv? What will happen? Read to find out!_

* * *

Chapter 1- Date Plans & Reunion

It's been years since Phil of the Future ended for Aly. She was on tour with her sister AJ in London and Japan then opened up for the Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus Best of Both Worlds extended tour. Then she went to Austin, Texas to film her movie with Vanessa Hudgens while AJ went to New Zealand to film her movie as well.

Months passed and her Rock On co-star Vanessa Hudgens were back at home after working on High School Musical 3 and promoting her new album. Aly also just came home from her summer tour and was very bored at the recording studio. She decided to call Vanessa.

"Hello" said Vanessa.

"Hi Vanessa, it's Aly" Aly replied.

"Hey girl, how is everything?" she asked.

"It's going good. I heard your new single Sneakernight, I really liked it. How was filming High School Musical 3?" Aly said.

"It was very fun, and thanks. I'm glad you like Sneakernight." she said happily.

"Yeah well any plans later?" she asked.

"Well I have a date with Zac later. Hey maybe you can come with us for a double date?" Vanessa asked.

"That will be cool but I don't have a date." Aly replied sadly.

'It's okay. I'll find someone for you and tell you the details. Ok Aly?"

"Ok, well I talk to later. Bye V!" Aly said happily.

"Bye Aly!" Vanessa replied.

Vanessa hung up and called Zac to ask him if Aly could join them. Zac said yes and then hung up. While Vanessa went to the gym, she seen someone very familiar. A guy she never seen in a long time. She looked closely and it was Raviv.

"Raviv" Vanessa yelled.

"Oh my gosh, Vanessa. How have you been?" Raviv said as he was walking towards her.

"I'm good. What about you?" Vanessa replied happily.

"It's good. I just broke up with my girlfriend a couple of months ago. How are things for you and Zac?" Raviv said.

"It's fine. I have been very busy, I just worked on High School Musical 3 and I worked on this movie with your former co-star Aly" Vanessa said happily.

"That's great. You know, I never seen her in a long time. And I think she definitely grew and mature a lot. Does she have a boyfriend?" Raviv asked curiously.

"No she doesn't. But you know I'm having a date with Zac, and Aly's joining us. Hey why don't you join us too?" Vanessa asked.

"Sure, I will love to. Just don't tell Aly, so where are we going?" he asked.

"Zac has reservations for this restaurant that Eva Longoria owns. He already added two more" she said.

"Okay well I see you later." he said!!

Vanessa was really happy that he said yes. From Aly & Raviv's Disney days, she knew that they had feelings for each other. It was really hard for them since Raviv had a girlfriend then. It was going to be nice for Aly & Raviv to be reunited. She called Aly and told her that she had a date, dress very casual, and that she will pick her up. Aly was so excited for her double date with Vanessa and Zac but wondered who was her mystery date. At the same time, she wondering if it was Raviv since it was a long time since she last saw him. She had feelings for him and never admitted it since he was with Rachel.

Vanessa called Zac to tell him that Aly's date was Raviv.

* * *

_Okay that's it for now. I don't know if it's a long one but I hope you guys all love it. Next chapter is their double date. Review this story and my other story "Vacationing In Alberquerque." If you have ideas for the second chapter, message it or e-mail it to me._

_Review!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone!! Thanks to Nora Fenn and maxtheriotluvr for their reviews. Now this is the next chapter where Aly finds out who's her date.

* * *

Chapter 2- A Start of a Great Double Date

Later on that day, Aly & AJ was at home. Aly was so excited for her double date with Zac and Vanessa but was still wondering who was going to be her date.

It was almost time for Vanessa to pick Aly up. Aly was in a robe, done taking a shower but had no idea what to wear for the date. She remembered that Vanessa said to pick something out very casual. She called AJ into her room for help.

"AJ, can you come here please?" Aly asked.

"Yes Aly." AJ answered.

"I have no idea what to wear tonight. Vanessa told me to use something casual but I have no idea what to wear. Can you please help?" Aly asked calmly.

"Sure," AJ said.

Two minutes later, they found the perfect outfit. It was baby blue spaghetti-strap dress that was definitely great for the date. Aly slipped on the dress and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked amazing and knew that this was the right dress for the night. She found her sandals, a little handbag (a.n. you know the one celebrities) and went downstairs. By the time she reached the last step, a car horn was beeped and Aly knew it was Vanessa. She put her sandals on and said goodbye to her family. She opened her door seeing Vanessa in a cute red halter dress.

"Hey girl," Vanessa said happily.

"Hey Vanessa" Aly said. She came into the car and gave her friend a hug. They left the Michalka household and was on the way to Beso restaurant. On the way to the restaurant, they was bored and never had music on.

"Vanessa, I have a surprise for you." Aly said. She grabbed her bag and put her iPod on in Vanessa's iHome. She looked for Sneakernight and pressed play. Vanessa's eyes looked up to Aly in surprise.

"Thanks Aly" Vanessa replied.

"You're welcome" Aly said.

They finally reached Beso meeting Zac in the front. Vanessa ran up to him and gave a little kiss on the lips. Aly followed and said hey.

"Hey Aly," said Zac. "Your date is not here yet but I know that you'll be happy with your date" hecontinued laughing.

They was waiting for Aly's date to arrive and was just talking story about "Rock On" and "High SchooL Musical 3." The three of them just laughed until Aly heard a very familiar voice.

"Hey guys," Raviv said.

Aly turned around and saw a face she never seen in a long time.

"Oh my gosh, Raviv?" Aly said surprised.

"Yupp it's me Aly" Raviv said walking up to the three of them. He hugged Vanessa, shook hands with Zac, and turned to Aly and hugged her. He rubbed her back that sent shivers down her spine. They still had a sparks between them and let go.

"Aly, you look beautiful as ever" Raviv said as Aly blushed. She couldn't believe her date was someone she thought it would be. Zac and Vanessa was just smiling.

All four of them turned and walked inside. Zac and Vanessa holding hands even Aly and Raviv holding hands.. They took a seat with the boys across from the girls.

* * *

Okay that's the start of the double date. You have to wait and see what's going to happen.

Review and if you have ideas for the next chapter, just message them to me.

Love, Amber


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys..I just want to thank maxtheriotluvr and xochelseaamberxo for all the reviews. You all rock.

This is the next chapter to "Double Date with Raly and Zanessa"..this takes place after Aly finds out whose her date!! Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 3 – A Double Date and First Kiss

All four of them was in Beso and all took a seat. Raviv and Zac went to where their girls were sitting. Zac pulled his girlfriend's seat for Vanessa while Raviv did the same to Aly's. The girls smiled.

"Aww, thanks Raviv." Aly said.

"You're welcome Al" Raviv replied and kissed her on the cheek.

They made their way to where they were seating and sat down. They looked at the menu to see what they were going to eat for dinner.

"So Aly what are you going to eat," said Zac.

"I'm gonna get the spaghetti with garlic bread, what about you V?" Aly asked.

"Mmm, the same as you." Vanessa said happily.

The waitress came and took their orders. After giving the waitress their menus, they all begun talking story.

"So Aly, how's AJ," Raviv asked.

"She's good. How's Rachel?" Aly asked back.

"She's good I guess. We broke up but we still remain friends" Raviv said.

"Really, why did you two break up?" Aly asked curiously.

"Oh well traveling reasons and she just got signed by a record label so she's gonna start working on it." He said.

"That's awesome. But I'm sorry for that," Aly said.

"Thank you. I guess it was not meant to be. Anyways I hear that you and Vanessa was working together for a movie. Vanessa was telling me" Raviv said excitedly.

"Yes, we traveled to Austin, Texas to film the movie. We had so much fun filming it." Aly replied happily.

"Yeah we did. Before we started to film, I went to the Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus concert. Aly & AJ was opening up for her for two weeks," Vanessa answered.

"Oh yeah I totally forgot about Miley. How is she doing?" Raviv asked.

"She's fine, I think. She went to Nashville to film the Hannah Montana movie" Aly said.

"Yeah. But she was with Zac and I last year when we we're filming High School Musical 2. She made a cameo in the movie" Vanessa said thinking how much fun her and the cast had with Miley.

"Oh that's right. I watched the movie and it was awesome. You guys did good. So how was filming High School Musical 3?" Raviv asked.

"It was so much fun." Zac replied finally saying something after hearing his girlfriend, Aly, and Raviv talking too much.

"Cool, I can't wait to see HSM 3. And Zac before I forget, I have to tell you that you did awesome in Hairspray." Raviv said.

"Thanks, man" Zac said shaking hands.

They continued to talk story about everything, from their Disney days to their friends. Finally their food came and they ate. All four of them enjoyed their meal and had a good times talking about the good old days. After eating, they left the restaurant with paparazzi following them.

"Zac, Vanessa, Aly whose your friend?" one paparazzi said.

"I'm nameless." Raviv said politely making Zac, Vanessa, and Aly laugh. They stopped between Vanessa's and Zac's car to see what they should do next.

"So what do you think we should do next?" Aly answered curiously.

"Why don't we go to my house and hang out?" Vanessa said.

Everyone agreed and jumped into the car. Raviv said he was going to meet them there because he had to get some money from the bank. They was on the road with Vanessa and Aly in her car.

"So Aly, are you having a good time?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes. Thanks for inviting me Vanessa. And of course surprising me with Raviv. I never seen him in a long time." Aly said.

"So did I. I saw him today so I thought it was nice to invite him too. And might I say, you both looked like those feelings came back." Vanessa said giggling.

Aly was startled. "What?" Aly said.

"Ok Aly, during the Disney days, I know you two had feelings for each other. Everyone from Disney knew. Just admit it." Vanessa said looking at her.

"Alright, I did and I know those feelings had come back now. He is just so sweet and so cute, and not to mention hott" Aly replied blushing.

The girls laughed and reached the Hudgens household. They entered the house being welcomed by Vanessa's sister Stella.

"Hey V, hey Aly" Stella said.

"Hey" the two girls replied happily.

They went upstairs and just hung out. Aly turned on her iPod and had Sneakernight playing. The two friends was just dancing and goofing off until the boys came in laughing.

"Hey" Aly said laughing as well.

All four of them was just dancing and having a good time together. Then the song Truly Madly Deeply came on and Zac and Vanessa just danced in each other's arms. Aly and Raviv came up to her and asked for her to dance. She said yes and grabbed his hand and they started to slow dance. Memories was coming back as they used to do that for Phil of the Future for their characters Phil and Keely.

After the song ended, Raviv whispered into her ear:

"Aly, do you mind if I talk to you for a second"? Raviv asked sweetly.

"Sure" Aly replied nervously.

They went to the balcony of Vanessa's room and just looked at each other in silence.

"Aly, I have to say that you look beautiful tonight." Raviv said.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself." Aly said.

"Aly, I have something to tell you. When we started to work together for Phil of the Future, I had feelings for you but I didn't tell you since I was going out with Rachel. I just thought that you never felt the same way about me" Raviv said.

"Rav, well I'm speechless. And to tell you the truth, I did have feelings for you when we were working together. I mean, I also thought you didn't feel the same way because I didn't want to say it because of Rachel. I didn't feel that way since Phil of the Future ended but when I saw you tonight, those feelings came back" Aly said trying to hold back tears but she couldn't. Raviv just hugged her for comfort.

"Shh, Aly it's okay" Raviv said to calm her down.

"Thanks Raviv" Aly said looking at his eyes.

He leaned in and she leaned in as well until their lips had touched. Sparks flew and Aly knew she hasn't felt his lips since they filmed their last episode.

Meanwhile, Vanessa and Zac was dancing until Vanessa saw them kissing. She tapped Zac on the shoulder and pointed outside to see Aly and Raviv kissing.

"We did good uh baby?" Zac said smirking.

"Yeah, we sure did" Vanessa said leaning in for a small kiss.

Aly and Raviv pulled away after sharing that first kiss with each other.

"So, does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" Aly said excitedly.

Raviv laughed and said yes. They was just about to go into a kiss again but Aly's phone rang. It was AJ and Aly told her that she was at Vanessa's house hanging out.

"Well Aly, you have to come home. Remember, your curfew was at 11" AJ said.

"Dang, I will be there as soon as I can" Aly said.

She said goodbye and hung up. She gave Raviv a kiss and walked in hand in hand. Aly told Vanessa that she had to go. They all said their goodbyes and the boys left. Aly said goodbye to Vanessa's mom, dad, and Stella and jumped in the car with Vanessa and drove off. The two girls was laughing and talking about the wonderful night until…

"So Aly, how was the kiss?" Vanessa asked.

"It was good." She replied blushing.

They both giggled and talked all the way to the Michalka household. Vanessa walked her to the house and Aly opened it finding her family watching Thunderbirds.

"Hey Vanessa" Carrie said as she kissed her cheek. "It's very nice to see you again."

"You too Mrs. Michalka. Hey AJ" said Vanessa.

"Hey V" AJ said and gave her a hug.

"Oh gosh, you're watching Thunderbirds." Vanessa said laughing.

Everyone laughed and Vanessa turned to Aly saying that she had to go. They both gave each other a hug, said good night and Vanessa left. Aly ran upstairs and went inside her room to change. After that, AJ walked in to hear the details.

"So Aly, how was the date with V? Who was your mystery date?" AJ asked excitedly.

"AJ, can I tell you tomorrow on the details but I will tell you who my date. It was" she started.

"Yes, who was it?" AJ said.

"It was Raviv" Aly said happily.

"Shut up Aly. I can't believe it" AJ said.

"Yeah me either. He broke up with Rachel" Aly said sadly.

"Oh" her sister said with a yawn. "Well I'm going to bed. Night Sis" AJ said kissing her cheek.

She left. Aly got into bed, thinking about a wonderful night she had with Vanessa, Zac, and Raviv. She couldn't believe that she kissed him. She just wanted to thank Vanessa and Zac for putting them together. With that, she fell asleep.

* * *

Alright, that's chapter 3. It's a long chapter lol. Hope you like it and don't forget to review!!

And the one when Raviv said I'm nameless, I took that from a video where Aly was shopping with Vanessa and the paparazzi was asking Vanessa what was her friend's name lol. Now the paparazzi takes pictures of Aly & AJ when they're out. I guess that they seen Aly's face from somewhere!!

REVIEW!!

Love ya

Amber


End file.
